First Date
by Blue Roselette
Summary: Short Fluff, Harry and Hermione are on their first date! So like I said, it's short and cute, nothing much, but cute. Heehee! Anyway, R&R everyone!


Title:First Date

Author:Blue Roselete

Summary: Harry is on his first date with none other with Hermione. A quick fluff, nothing more, but please promise to R&R, this is my first fic ever here and so take it easy, please? Anyway I hop you all enjoy it, even though it is short. Remember, R&R!!!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

It was almost twelve in the afternoon, and Harry Potter was nervous. Today was the day he would actually take Hermione out on a date, and not on just any date, his first date. This wasn't just his first date with this girl, but it was his first date ever, and not with just any girl, his date was none other than his own best friend Hermione Granger! Not long ago did he find out that she also had feelings for him too, and he admitted to her also and asked her on a date. Her face was speechless of course, but that was before she nodded eagerly and kissed him on the cheek, leaving his cheeks turning into a flaming red shade. Harry planned out their first date and decided that he would make it a picnic. A few minutes ago Dobby brought Harry the basket for him, which Harry was very grateful for and was now waiting in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for Hermione to descend from the girls dorm rooms.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Hermione's breath was shaky as she was nervous since this would be her first date with Harry. Hermione thought over their past, they have been friends with Ron since their first year, ever since the troll incident and since then they were inseparable. Hermione always liked Harry, but never thought of him that way until the DOM accident. She never thought that Harry was so skilled in fighting until she saw the way he dealt with the death eaters. And then when the Death Eater she fought with left her disarmed Harry saw and came to her rescue. To this day she felt sorry still because Harry had lost Sirius. But then shook her head, vanishing those thoughts from her mind and thought of going down the steps that lead to the Gryffindor Common Room, where she knew that Harry would be waiting for her now.

When Harry heard a tapping of heels descending from the stairs he knew that that was her, and immediately stood up and grabbed the picnic basket from the ground and walked up to the front of the steps. What he saw was something he didn't expect at all to see. He saw Hermione coming down the steps in a yellow dress that reached her knees and was spaghetti strapped. Her hair was down and straight, running down her back near her hips. He also noticed that around her neck hung a necklace that had a sunflower. Harry couldn't help but smile but also blush a bit as he saw how pretty she looked at that moment. Hermione as she went down the steps saw Harry and noticed the slight blush and couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked at that moment. When she made it to the bottom, Harry extended his arm for Hermione to take, which she gladly took and the pair left the common room together with a smile on their faces.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Harry lead Hermione to a near by, small hill. Hermione didn't know about this and so was surprised that Harry found it, but also enjoyed the view even if it was a small hill, which still gave a nice view of the grounds around them. While Hermione watched the view, Harry set up the blanket and began to take out the lunch that Dobby set up for them, which he was very grateful for, and would thank the house elf later for it also, again.

Harry chuckled as he thought about it, and started to remember all the things that Dobby had done gratefully for him. All of those times Dobby had been very hype, and Hermione would sometimes act very funny with her S.P.E.W. which Dobby didn't like the idea much because he was concerned for the house elves who had good masters like Harry, which made him blush as the house elf complimented him often. He didn't notice that he was almost done setting up their lunch until he noticed that Hermione sat down by him. He smiled gently and Hermione smiled back which made him happy when he saw that she was happy when he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

They both spent the day out, after their picnic which they spent not only eating, but also talked about things. It was like meeting each other all over again since they learned things that they didn't know about each other. After that they went for a walk around the grounds, which they enjoyed spending time walking around holding hands. At the end of their trip they walked back to Gryffindor Common Room.

"Well what did you think of our first date Mione?"

"It actually went better than I had hoped, and thank you Harry. I really enjoyed myself today,"

"Well then I'm glad that you did, because I know I did," and Harry lifted Hermione's hand to his lips, and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand.

She blushed for the moment, she turned to leave to her dorm, but turned back around and kissed Harry on his cheek. Harry was startled by the sudden movement, but then blushed before he kissed her also on the cheek.

"Night Mione,"

"Night Harry, see you tomorrow morning?"

"Bright and early," and Hermione left with a light jump in her step.

When he was sure that she was no longer around, he sighed and chuckled before he placed his hands inside his pockets and went to his dorm where his dorm mates were for sure waiting for him. As he went up the stairs to his dorm room, he thought about today, and for sure was soon going to ask her on date number two.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A\N: Sssssssoooooooooooooooooo??? WHat do you all think about it? Remember, this is my first ever fic here so be gentle. But also promise me that no lies, only the truth :) so now the only thing you gotta' do now is review!!! Yay :)


End file.
